


Shall we take a spin again in business?

by MintInkLoopyOh (orphan_account)



Category: Hotel Artemis (2018)
Genre: Accidental Worldbuilding. God damn, Garbage People Being Horny, Handcuffs, Height difference, M/M, No One Does Drugs In This Fic But Trust Me The Drugs Are There, Not While Fucking Though, Porn with small amounts of plot, Sort of Hatesex, Teasing, pre-canon(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MintInkLoopyOh
Summary: The Wolf King attempts to thank Acapulco for his various services and meets him with kindness, and Acapulco refuses to be treated softly.





	Shall we take a spin again in business?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you AO3 for letting me into your doors before this movie comes out and possibly annihilates my characterization. this movie doesnt come out for a week in the US and not for a few months where i live but Drew Pearce got us HORNY for this one

There are very few things about Niagara that Acapulco appreciates. One of them is the fact that even though he drops by Acapulco’s motel completely without warning, he has the decency to at least knock on his door.

 

He doesn’t have the decency to take his sunglasses off when he’s indoors (Acapulco has never seen his eyes unshielded, he hears rumors they glow in the dark like some sort of sci-fi shit), instead flashes a sharp grin and doesn’t say hello.

 

“Why the fuck are _you_ here?” Acapulco had asked and made sure Niagara couldn’t lean his way into his motel room, instead just standing in his door frame smiling like he’s buttering up Satan himself and cooing;

“It’s lovely to see you too, dove. Heard you’re in town, and when you didn’t pay me a visit I guess I had to do it in your stead.”

“Yeah I see that. So why the fuck are you here?”

 

Niagara had raised a tiny square plastic bag and jingled it in front of Pulco’s face like it was a pair of car keys. It had taken him maybe two seconds to recognize that it was a little bag of silver cocaine, and he had nearly jumped in his skin because _fuck_ had it been a long time since he got silver - he’d have more success trying to find a cure for blindness on the market.

 

“It’s not a gift,” said Niagara and snapped Acapulco back to reality. “It’s payment – for being such a good sport and actually managing to deliver the Hubris rifles I asked for, I thought I’d have to actually contact someone in Europe.”

 

Acapulco crosses his arms, perhaps just a little bit proudly. Because anyone else would’ve taken weeks to get those guns out of France, while he had taken mere days because he was just damn good at his fucking job.

“You’re welcome,” he replies and only sounds a tiny bit like he’s bragging. “But that service has already been paid for.”

“Can’t a man just – can I please come in, I’m feeling like a vampire, thank you – can’t I just be so kind to pay my friend a bit extra for his hard work?”

Niagara closes the door behind him, standing close enough so that Acapulco has to tilt his head up to see eye to eye, or eye to glass.

 

Another thing Pulco is not just a small bit proud of is that he is one of the few people who isn’t utterly terrified of the Wolf King. He used to be, or at the very least intimidated, then he sucked the guys dick and at least some of that social barrier disappeared. Oh, he definitely _should_ fear him and shouldn’t be standing less than a foot away from him, completely unarmed and without even a stiletto.

He doesn’t trust Niagara for a second, and that’s fair because he doubts Niagara has much trust in him either.

 

“Are you gonna leave me hanging?” asks Niagara and jingles the little plastic bag again, and Acapulco tisks and takes it. The moment he does, Niagara catches his wrist and all of a sudden there’s a lot less space between them. His chest is pressed against Niagara’s and he can feel the warmth through his expensive ass cotton dress shirt, thin enough to almost be sheer. Pulco without warning stands up on his toes and snaps after him in a rough kiss and manages to nip Niagara’s lip in the process.

 

Niagara looks amused, maybe the smallest bit surprised, and he gives a surprisingly tender kiss in return, and then the facade of professionalism drips away and Pulco lets the little bag of coke drop to the floor.

 

Acapulco has to tilt his head almost all the way up to kiss him when they’re this close, one hand reaching for Niagara’s groin, and most briefly feeling through the fabric that he’s hard before Niagara slaps his hand away.

“Hands to yourself,” he mumbles warmly and squeezes Pulco’s other wrist in one hand, and the other snakes up Pulco’s back, settling firmly in his hair. Niagara doesn’t pull it, he just holds Pulco in place and continues to kiss him a little too tenderly, and a wave of heat rushes down Acapulco’s entire body before staying in his crotch.

 

Niagara lets his wrist go and grabs his hair harder, still by no means painful, and Acapulco can’t hinder a _really_ bright moan escaping his chest, resulting in a sly chuckle by his ear. He preferred Niagara fucking his mouth, not too rough but still enough for his jaw to be a bit sore come morning, not this soft shit where he’s kissing Acapulco like he’s studying him.

It’s enough to make Acapulco’s eyes flutter and for his knees to give a little wobble, and it’s completely by reflex when he clutches at Niagara’s jacket.

 

Niagara sighs again and uses his free hand to move Acapulco’s hand.

“What’d I say about hands to yourself?”  

“Listen, Niagara–”

 

Pulco is immediately cut off by a suddenly painfully sharp yank to his hair and he gives a curt moan, damn his thing for pain. They’re so close that Acapulco has to look straight up to be face to face with him, with the Wolf ‘ _King_ ’, and both annoyance and amusement plays in the man’s grin.

“Ah ah, honey I told you so many times before, that’s not my name anymore.”

“Oh sorry, your fuckin’ _majesty_ –”

The grip tightens and Pulco groans indignantly and silently curses his dick jumping in interest, just because he doesn’t have any pride left doesn’t mean his body has be just as shameless.

He reaches up and grabs at the hand in his hair, not because it hurts but because if he doesn’t touch something he might die, and then Niagara just looks plain annoyed.

 

“Would you keep your damn hands to yourself?” he snaps, just the smallest hint of anger under his voice and Acapulco relishes it, enjoys every little bit of genuine emotion that isn’t snide comments and malice.

“Make me, asshole,” Acapulco scoffs back, only to immediately realize what he’s said as Niagara looks at him in complete silence.

 

*

 

Acapulco has a pair of handcuffs that he brings with him nearly every time he goes on a trip – he never knows if he might have to suddenly escape the authorities, and in that case he wants to bring at least _one_ personal item. They’re real handcuffs, from a high security prison, and now the esteemed Wolf King is using them to lock Acapulco’s hands behind his back.

 

There’s no space between them, Acapulco basically has his nose in the King’s chest and forcing his breath to be stable. He can smell Niagara’s throat (could probably even bite him if he so wanted), as well as what he guesses has to be the most expensive cologne on the market.

 

“Where’d you even get these, I mean, they’re prime quality,” says Niagara right in his ear and finally pulls away, and Pulco tests the boundaries of the cuffs to find that Niagara has been _thorough_ – he doesn’t mind, what the fuck’s the point of constraints if he isn’t constrained?

“They’re from Thailand,” answers Acapulco. “2020, from Klong Prem Central Prison to be more precise.”

 

Niagara cocks a brow in genuine interest.

 

“Ah, I remember reading about that – that was _you_?”

Pulco puffs his chest out and wriggles in the cuffs just a bit.

“I have a scar on my thigh from one of the prison guards shooting – fuckin’ right it was me,” replies Acapulco. It had been him and Waikiki (their first date, as a matter of fact), both posing undercover and taking down a drug ring from the inside.

They had technically succeeded, the organization had toppled but then Waikiki and Acapulco had both desperately needed to take first available flight out of country, both ending up stranded in Brazil.

 

He and Waikiki had used those cuffs _several_ times in bed, so it’s really only fair Niagara uses them as well.

“What a shame I haven’t seen them yet,” says Niagara and sits them both onto the bed, leading Acapulco by the lapel of his shirt. “Don’t get me wrong, honey, I love your mouth but I wanna see a bit more of you.”

Niagara gently shoves at his chest with one hand, and Acapulco falls right down onto the bed so that his hands are pinned beneath his back. Anticipation builds in his nerves, heart fluttering and cock already quite hard just from the foreplay, _God_ he hopes he doesn’t come too early.

 

He has to arch his neck a little awkwardly to see Niagara dutifully but slowly take off his belt  – it’s a nice belt, Pulco hopes the man appreciates his sense of goddamn style – and then tugs off his pants, leaving Acapulco’s thighs bare.

“Ah, you weren’t kidding,” says King and Acapulco catches his breath when he feels a warm finger trace the scar leaping from the inside of his thigh and halfway down to his knee.

“Of course I wasn’t,” mutters Pulco. “Hurt like a bitch, I couldn’t sit for days – didn’t exactly have access to a laser.”

To his surprise, the King _kisses_ his scar and Acapulco is so shocked he outright shouts, not at _all_ expecting the sudden sensation of beard against his bare thigh.

 

“Christ, Acky,” chuckles Niagara. “Sensitive?”

“Not at all,” quickly replies Pulco and kicks the remainder of his pants off. “You’re more than welcome to suck me off if that’s what you’re working up to, love to see you try that.”

That seems to hit the smallest of nerves – the King yanks what’s left of his pants off, dragging them past his shoes and leaving them on the floor and Acapulco eagerly wriggles.

He’s stronger than he looks, Niagara easily hoists Acapulco up and turns the both of them so that Pulco is straddled over his groin, from the waist down wearing nothing but Calvin Kleins and cotton socks while Niagara still is fully dressed and eyeing him.

“Are you gonna take all fucking night or what?” asks Pulco and spreads his legs.

 

*

 

Acapulco’s seen that most motels have the decency to keep free condoms in drawers, but free lube is a new one. Really good lube too, smells good and is smooth like butter when Pulco is in Niagara’s lap and the man’s fucking two fingers into him. _Really_ slow too, all while he talks in Pulco’s ear like they’re holding an ordinary god damn conversation.

“Trust me, darling, I really didn’t think I’d run into you in California out of all places – you always struck me as an East coast.”

“And I’ve never seen you in the public – _ah_ – or outside of a shady ass room so we’re even then, yeah? God–!”

“Aw, it almost sounds like you missed me,” coos Niagara and pulls his fingers out, and before he can move back in Acapulco snaps;

“Don’t,” and Niagara actually freezes. “I’m not fucking made of glass, get _on_ with it–”

“Get on with what?” Niagara muses.

 

Pulco left his pride somewhere on the floor along with his pants, he doesn’t even care to pretend, he throws his head back and sputters out all at once;

 

“Get on with it– get inside me- you piece of _shit_ just fuck me I swear to _God_ –”

“I thought you’d never ask,” says Niagara and in one swift motion levers Acapulco up and _finally_ slides himself in to the hilt.

Pulco’s breath hitches and his hands reflexively try to find balance but instead just uselessly jingle the cuffs, but the King has a solid grip on his hips so he doesn’t happen to fall over. Niagara doesn’t even move, just waits as Acapulco catches his breath and ever so slightly squirms around his cock and wishes he would _fucking move_.

 

Then the King bucks his hips and Pulco damn near falls over, caught by the nape of his hair and awkwardly trying to spread his legs around Niagara’s waist and take all of him. It’s not that he happens to be well hung, it’s the fact that Acapulco has absolutely no choice but to lean against him for support or he will fall onto the bed and that’s just embarrassing.

“Relax, honey, you’re incredibly tight,” says Niagara as calm as can be and begins to rut his hips in shallow thrusts, and Acapulco gasps. After ten or so minutes of the King purring in his ear and fingerfucking him it’s definitely too much to ask for some sex that doesn’t feel like the world’s longest tease, at least from him.

Every little movement feels like it grates on his very nerves, and that’s before Niagara uses his grip on Pulco’s hair to gently leverage him up and down, and Acapulco almost sees stars.

 

“Oh, is that good?” states Niagara rather than asking, because the answer is clear as day – the King is fucking him in earnest now, rolling his hips and never withdrawing himself for Acapulco to recover. “You take it so well, sweetheart, I really am impressed, even if you weren’t the most effective gun dealer I’ve ever met I’d keep you around just for how you look–”

Acapulco has to stifle a moan because he knows if he makes any sound now it’ll come out as a sob, he’s so close to coming that it hurts but he’d die a thousand deaths before he asks the King to stroke him.

As it turns out, Niagara doesn’t even have to do anything but tug his hair and kiss his neck as he gives one particularly harsh thrust, and Acapulco’s entire body goes tight and he finishes right onto the King’s expensive ass dress shirt. He hopes it stains, but Niagara doesn’t even seem to notice, instead he brings them closer and Acapulco practically falls into his arms. He’s just desperately whining now, in a daze of already having finished and _super not_ being ready for round two ( _my god_ , _how long can a guy Wolf’s age last?_ ).

 

And damn him, he still wants this, Niagara continues fucking him at a faster pace as he builds to his own climax, warmly mumbling affections into his ear and Acapulco babbles back _yesyesfuckgodohfuck_ as his thighs tremble and his wrists scratch against the metal of the cuffs.

He’s pretty sure Niagara doesn’t last for long after that, he finally gives a little gasp right in Pulco’s ear and shoves him down, burying himself as deep as he can and ever slightly pressing his teeth into Pulco’s shoulder.

 

They stay like that for a moment, Acapulco with his legs around the King’s waist and his hands uncomfortably squeezed beneath him, noting that the King is heavier than he looks.

 

Niagara kisses him on the cheek before he pulls out, and Pulco grimaces at the sudden tenderness.

“I hope you’re not gonna light up a post-coitus cig in my room,” mutters Pulco hoarsely as Niagara stands up and tugs his pants back up. For once Niagara actually looks like he _did_ have sex instead of looking completely ordinary, while Acapulco imagines that looks like he’s gone through a wind tunnel.

“No smoking in the hotel,” says Niagara. “Gimme your hands, your wrists must be aching something _awful_ by now…”

They do, Pulco has nearly scratched the skin raw from reflexively tugging and just needing to move, and when the cuffs gently _click_ open he genuinely considers choking Niagara against the wall.

Maybe later – when his dick isn’t out and he no longer can feel Niagara inside him.

 

Something small and light lands in his naked lap, and with not just a small bit of delight Acapulco recognizes the little plastic bag of coke, the whole goddamn _reason_ why Wolf had been here in the first place.

 

The hotel room door creaks open, and for a moment Acapulco jolts in fear that the room service will see him ass naked with a bag of cocaine and one of the most esteemed criminals on this hemisphere, and is maybe for the first time in his life actually relieved to see it’s Niagara.

He actually looks _tousled_ , his clothes may be back on and his jacket somewhat closed to cover Acapulco’s stain, but he actually looks affected. It’s almost a bigger pleasure than the sex.

  


“Real pleasure doing business with you, Acky,” says Niagara and Pulco groans.

“Oh _fuck_ you!”

“See you later.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have like 3 other fic ideas and am practically exploding because i need to finish them before this movie comes out and destroys my ass. thanks for reading dont forget to like comment and subscribe. also title is from this song which is a horny bop;  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sc0mH-dBMr4


End file.
